bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Sized Rudy
Rudolph Stieblitz is a student at Wagstaff School, he is more frequently known as either Regular Sized Rudy or just Rudy. He first appeared in Carpe Museum as Louise's assigned field trip buddy, followed by The Unnatural, where he took part in Diamond Deuces's baseball camp along with Gene, The Pesto twins, and others. Rudy has appeared regularly throughout Season 4 and onwards. Appearance Rudy wears a light navy blue shirt with red shorts. He has light, ginger hair that he wears very short. Fans have speculated whether or not Rudy's appearance is based on Bobby Hill from Mike Judge's TV series King of the Hill, as the two share similar characteristics. Health Rudy has a number of health problems including asthma which was initially misdiagnosed as "having a bad attitude" (Lice Things Are Lice). His asthma is so severe that he needs to use an inhaler every two hours, otherwise he could die. Rudy enjoys physical activities that are generally unhealthy for asthmatic people, such as sports. These frequently leave him wheezing and suffering, as much as he enjoys them. He is allergic to chocolate, which causes a rash on his back. He is also allergic to geese and ducks for which he requires an EpiPen for. Despite his health problems, he is generally positive and upbeat, as he enjoys being included in things. Family Rudy's parents are divorced and share joint custody with his father having him on weekends. His father, Sylvester, is a self-described "middle-aged" man who's trying to get back out there." His mother is yet to be seen but as Rudy describes in "Carpe Museum", she hates fun and is seemingly overprotective of Rudy, barely allowing him to go on the field trip to the museum. Trivia *Rudy's nickname was devised to distinguish him from Pocket Sized Rudy, a shorter student at Wagstaff School. *Is left-handed, he wears his wristwatch on his right wrist (a common practice for left-handed people) in The Kids Rob a Train and plays the drum kit left-handed in The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee. *Plays the cymbals in the school orchestra, he carries a pair in his backpack in case somebody wants to jam with him (Carpe Museum). He also plays the drums as well as the cymbals as a member of Itty Bitty Ditty Committee in The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee. *Is a hall monitor at Wagstaff School. His rank is a hall minnow. *Wins the annual Halloween costume contest in Teen-a Witch dressed as mime Marcel Marceau. *Is very good friends with Louise and had his very first kiss with her. Appearances Season 3 *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *The Frond Files *The Kids Rob A Train *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost (non speaking cameo) *Friends with Burger-fits *Dawn of the Peck *Midday Run *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Season 6 *Nice-Capades (non speaking cameo) *The Gene and Courtney Show (non speaking cameo) *Lice Things Are Lice *House of 1000 Bounces *Stand By Gene *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch (non-speaking cameo) *Bob Actually Gallery Rudy Marcel.png|Rudy dressed as Marcel Marceau in Teen-a Witch Category:Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Boys Category:Characters introduced in Season 3 Category:Secondary Characters